rec
by Fallon Kristerson
Summary: ¡Hola! ¡Somos Hana y Haru, y hoy Hana por fin ha accedido a filmar esto! Hana/OC Yaoi PWP


Otro Hana/Haru... Me he dado cuenta que todo lo que escribo sobre estos dos termian siendo algo pornoso (?) XD

**Advertencias:** Yaoi, mención de Mpreg incesto entre primos, lemon explícito, la bocota de Haru...

**Aclaraciones: **Hana ya tiene 17, obviamente esto está basado en el manga (o sea que Hao es Shaman King), pero he modificado un poco a mi antojo la historia, para poder introducir a mi personaje original, Haru, quien es hijo de Hao y Lyserg y es un chamán también.

**Shaman King y Shaman King Flowers no me pertenecen.**

* * *

**rec.**

-¡Hola! Somos Hana y Haru, y si bien esta no es nuestra primera vez juntos, es la primera que lo hacemos para otras personas.

Hana se quería morir. Haru sonreía mientras hablaba, porque sonreír era lo que mejor podía hacer. La cámara los estaban enfocando y la pantalla de la laptop que yacía sobre la mesita frente a ellos les mostraba cómo estaba resultando el video. La casa estaría sumida en un completo silencio de no ser por el dialoguito previamente acordado que los dos adolescentes daban de sí. Hana no decía tanto como su novio, en sí solo respondía a lo que este decía.

-Bueno, Haru quería hacer esto porque quiere un _recuerdo_ de nosotros y conociéndolo también querrá subirlo a internet, pero... -el rubio se detuvo por un segundo, mirando a Haru, a lo que este le devolvió la mirada con una infantil sonrisa-. ¿En serio quieres hacer esto?

Haru rodó con los ojos, estirando el brazo para pausar el video.

Se arrodilló junto a Hana en el sofá, rodeándolo con los brazos.

-Hanaaaa -canturreó en su oído, restregando su mejilla contra la frente de su rubio novio-. ¡Dijiste que lo harías!

Hana bufó.

-Sabes que haría cualquier cosa, pero filmarlo... no tomaré ese riesgo.

Haru infló los cachetes, poniendo su carita de cachorro regañado.

Luego de un rato la cámara siguió filmando, enfocando esta vez a un Hana algo sonrojado y a un

Haru que lucía una sonrisa contento, tal vez algo demasiado.

-Bueno, volviendo a lo que estábamos, he tenido que volver a convencer a Hana para esto y ha accedido a filmar este video -anunció Haru feliz, acomodándose en el sofá hasta quedar sentado con las piernas flexionadas.

Hana se carraspeó nervioso, murmurando su línea.

-Como sea, ya saben que soy Hana, y soy el activo de la relación...

-En el sentido que yo abro las piernas -lo interrumpió Haru-, porque a veces es demasiado lento con algunas cosas como para poder considerarse activo. Según Hana soy el más pervertido de los dos y por mucho, pero, gracias a ciertas circunstancias(1), sé que siempre que me ve anda pensando cosas cochinas. Pero claro que no me importa ser el protagonista de sus fantasías sexuales, la verdad es que son bastante creativas y originales.

-Haru... -gruñó Hana-. Déjate de tonterías.

Hana estaba con la cara roja, pero Haru no lo dejaría escapar.

-Bueno espero que lo disfruten.

Aquel tono insinuante, de fingida inocencia, y ese último giño que le dedicó a la webcam no le gustaron para nada a Hana. Pero pensar no le fue permitido, dado que Haru ya se había puesto a besarle. Podía sentir como su boca era invadida por esa lengua desesperada, aquella con un dueño tan adicto a recibir toda su atención... Era un beso húmedo y lujurioso, casi sentía que se ahogaba de tanto deseo fogoso.

Reponiéndose por fin, tomó a Haru del cuello y lo jaló sobre su regazo, succionándole por poco más y el alma. Sin embargo Haru era demasiado inquieto e hiperactivo como para estarse quieto solo besando, por más que un beso así ya sería más que suficiente para dejar a sus padres en estado de shock. El castaño lo empujó contra el sofá, gateando por encima de él y de paso deshaciéndose apresuradamente de su propia camisa.

Las manos de Hana descendieron por su cuerpo, devorándolo con la mirada. Se detuvo donde comenzaba el pantalón de mezclilla de Haru, jugando con el botón y el cierre de este. La boca de Haru bajó por su cuello, succionándole la piel. Dejó salir un gruñido contento al oír a Hana estremecerse y respirar con dificultad, y su ánimo se elevó aún más cuando sintió que por fin las manos de su novio comenzaban a hacer algo al descender por su espalda desnuda, hasta deslizarse casi con sigilo por encima de su trasero. Jadeó cuando de pronto con un movimiento brusco Hana lo empujó hacia atrás, dejándolo sentado nuevamente sobre su regazo.

-¿Qué haces? -bufó Haru, pero Hana solo entrecerró los ojos, volviendo a empujarlo una vez más para tumbarlo entre sus piernas.

Tomó sus mejillas, atacando sus labios de nuevo. Sabía que no era el estilo de Haru el besarse tanto, pero Hana lo prefería así. Le mordió el labio inferior, sujetándolo ahora por los brazos con fuerza. Haru quiso empujarlo para seguir desnudándolo, pero Hana no se dejó.

-Hana -gruñó el castaño, pero fue ignorado por su primo-. ¡Hana!

-¿Qué? -murmuró el rubio concentrándose en los labios de su primo más que en otra cosa.

-Ya déjate de rodeos y quítate la ropa -ordenó Haru molesto, pero el rubio rodó con los ojos.

-Ya estoy haciendo este video para ti -susurró en su oído-, así que déjame hacerlo como me gusta.

Haru quiso replicar, pero al final Hana lo volvió a besar, lamiéndole el labio inferior con una parsimonia mortal. Le gustaba sentir como su novio se estremecía y a la vez su vena sádica se emocionaba al verlo impacientarse debajo de él. No retuvo el gemido que nació en su garganta al morderle Haru el hombro, de hecho hasta lo disfrutó. Comenzaba a creer que además también era masoquista, aunque aquello no debería sorprenderle en demasía, considerando que ya llevaba casi un año con Haru, quien había heredado indudablemente el carácter de su padre.

-Hana, no seas...

La frase quedó pendiendo en el aire, inconclusa pero bien entendida.

Hana sonrió, por primera vez olvidándose de la cámara y soltando por fin los brazos de Haru para volver a morderle el cuello con gula y desesperación. El castaño soltó gruñido, arqueándose inundado de placer, porque en el fondo amaba que Hana se tomase un poco más en serio lo de ser el dominante. Su pantalón desapareció, al igual que por fin la camisa de Hana. Haru se mordió el labio, observando su pecho y bajando por sus abdominales, y mierda que lo ponía cachondo cuando pensaba y miraba de esa manera a su primo.

-Hana -susurró al sentir como este se jaloneaba con su ropa interior hasta deshacerse por completo de ella.

El aludido alzó la mirada, devorándolo, y Haru tragó con dificultad. Estaba ansioso y quería que se moviese de una buena vez, pero por otro lado la mirada tan intensa de su primo le recordaba por qué rama estaban emparentados. En momentos como esos Hana podría haber pasado como hijo de Hao y no de Yoh. El rubio desvió la mirada, terminando de descender, y Haru no pudo suprimir un fuerte gemido que surgió a raíz del increíble sexo oral que su primo le practicaba en ese momento. Lo sujetó firmemente de sus cabellos rubios, tratando de imponer el ritmo, pero Hana apartó sus manos de un golpe, volviendo sus movimientos cada vez más lentos y pausados.

-¡Hana, mierda, no te atrevas...!

Hana sonrió disimuladamente, volviendo a acelerar el sube y baja a lo largo de su miembro, percibiendo como Haru se retorcía a causa del placer que le brindaban sus atenciones. Sin embargo, cuando sintió que estaba ya por venirse, cesó abruptamente todo movimiento, a lo que Haru gritó de pura frustración.

-¡HANA!

Hana, ignorándolo, subió acariciando su abdomen, reclamando sus labios. Haru quería patearlo.

-Eres...

-_Shh_ -lo calló el rubio.

Haru, bastante enojado, se incorporó, empujándolo con todas sus fuerzas para tumbarlo sobre el sofá. Gateó por encima de él, rozando intencionalmente sus miembros duros y expuestos, y se sentó sobre su cadera. Sus ojos brillaban de pura emoción y fiereza. Sin darle tiempo de reaccionar, ensalivó sus propios dedos, queriendo prepararse, mas Hana se le adelantó. Haru gimió bajito pero lleno de anticipación. Sus caderas retrocedieron, buscando hundirse más sobre ese único dedo que permanecía dentro de él. Gruñó. Un solo dedo no era nada, apenas lo sentía, puesto estaba tan acostumbrado a hacer aquello, que incluso cuando se sumó el segundo su estado de ánimo no mejoró. La cosa comenzaba a doler con el tercero, pero era un dolor soportable e incluso arrullador.

Pero Hana seguía siendo demasiado lento para su gusto.

-Maldita sea, Hana, te quiero dentro de mí y basta -jadeó Haru desesperado, lo que causó que Hana sacara sus dedos.

-Haru...

Haru, harto de que se tomara tanto tiempo para esto, lo besó, sorprendiéndolo, y aprovechó ese momento para empalarse a sí mismo. Hana abrió los ojos como platos, mientras que su primo hacía lo contrario. Las manos de Haru estaban cada una a un lado de la cabeza de Hana, el cual lo sostenía por la cintura, sin saber muy bien si ayudarle o simplemente dejarlo hacer.

-Hana -jadeó Haru una vez que estaba completamente dentro, todavía con los ojos fuertemente cerrados-. Hana...

El aludido lo rodeó por completo con sus brazos, susurrándole algo al oído, y Haru simplemente le clavó las uñas, gimiendo de manera descontrolada. Una vez más la situación dio un giro de ciento-ochenta y Hana presionó a Haru por los hombros contra el sofá. Haru entre gruñó y jadeó al sentir como su primo salía y volvía a entrar de él, embistiéndole frenéticamente. Sus piernas rodearon a Hana por la cintura, tratando de cualquier forma atraerlo aún más, pero Hana lo quitó, colocándose una de sus piernas sobre el hombro. Haru se arqueó, llegando a alcanzar uno de los cojines que habían caído al suelo y sus impulsos lo llevaron a morderlo. Hana lo observó extasiado, costándole el mantener abiertos los ojos. Apoyó una mano cerca del hombro de su novio, pero con la otra le apartó a este los mechones marrones que le caían sobre la cara. Haru jadeó, tan cerca...

-Ha... Hana, ya...

Hana se mordió el labio inferior, aumentando la velocidad y acordándose de masturbarlo también, llevando a su primo a gritar en éxtasis, sacudiéndose una última vez.

Pudo sentir como su cabeza daba vueltas y todo se ponía patas arriba. Las paredes internas de Haru lo tenían preso y aún así se liberó. Qué ironía, habría pensado de no haber estado tan nublada su mente en aquel instante. Se mantuvo por encima del jadeante Haru apoyado en sus manos, igual de falto de aire, pero Haru le rodeó el cuello con los brazos, jalándolo hasta tenerlo tumbado encima suyo.

-Peso -murmuró Hana en su oído y Haru se rió apenas.

-Puedo sentirlo –susurró el castaño con una pequeña sonrisa.

Hana se incorporó para darle un beso, sin embargo fue entonces que recordó la cámara gracias a que esta lo seguía filmando, y un rubor rojo furioso le cubrió las mejillas. Oyó la risa ahogada de Haru y puso los ojos en blanco, extendiendo el brazo para parar la mendiga grabación. Sintió el brazo de Haru subir por su espalda y sus labios se asomaron por su hombro.

-Ese video ya no sirve para porno -ronroneó en su oído.

Hana alzó una ceja.

-¿Por qué no?

Haru puso los ojos en blanco y descendió por su cuello.

-Porque yo lo digo.

Hana se rió, cerrando los ojos agotado, y se volvió a tumbar sobre el sofá con todo y Haru. Este se rió también, abrazándolo.

-Podemos volver a hacer otro, ¿no? -musitó el hijo del Shaman King, a lo que Hana lo miró serio.

-De ninguna manera.

Haru gruñó.

-Aguafiestas.

Y Hana suspiró, riéndose al final.

* * *

(1) Haru puede leer mentes igual que Hao.


End file.
